Number Six
by watched 2 much tv
Summary: A quiz in a magazine leads to some long forgotten memories.


So...I got the idea for this and I couldn't think of anything else until I did something about it. I don't really know if it's any good. I think it got off topic a couple of times and there's not much dialogue in it. It's also a little OOC.

**Number Six**

Lindsey never really had a problem with waiting in the doctor's office. She always found something she could do. There were papers to grade or a Jane Doe to be named. Something always kept her busy enough to wish she had five more minutes to finish the task on hand.

Today, however, it was different. She was stuck in the waiting room with at least twenty other people and she was anxious to get the test results. The receptionist said that it would be awhile since there were only three doctors around. 'This is what I get for putting it off,' she thought. It was summer vacation and she had no essays or tests or worksheets to grade. They hadn't had a case in over a month. It was strange, but at the beginning, they were happy about it. A break was something they hadn't had in awhile and after the last few cases, they figured they deserved it. A week passed. There was little contact made between the five of them. Tyler had holed himself up in his loft. He had a was going to have some of his paintings shown in am museum exhibit and he was working on what he wanted to be a masterpiece. Walter and his family had gone camping. Candace and her sister went on vacation. Greta had gone on a business trip to some small country in Europe leaving Alex with Lucy. They were going to amusement parks, baseball games, and other places that she hadn't been to since she was kidnapped. They had invited Lindsey, but she felt they deserved some time father-daughter time together, and she was busy.

Another week passed. By the third week, everyone was losing it. They had caved and started hanging around her house again. They weren't doing much of anything really. Sitting around and having occasional barbeque. They were just enjoying each other's company. She looked through her bag. Maybe something in there could keep her busy. Her phone was dead. All the papers in there were useless. Just old school flyers and reminders. Then she came across some pages from a magazine Candace had torn out and given her. It was a quiz from Cosmo that Candace had given her. She had said it was fun and would bring back all sorts of old memories. 'Might as well,' she thought.

_1. What is your favorite topping on pizza?_

'That's easy,' she thought. She wrote down extra cheese.

The first five questions were easy and she speed through them. Then she read number six.

_6. What is the nicest thing someone not related to you or romantically/sexually involved with you at the time has done for you?_

She thought back. Most things that came to mind were things her family did. Some memories were ex-boyfriends buying her flowers. Even things that Greg did for her when they were together came to mind. 'None of those count. There's gotta be something,' she thought. She thought back to Robbie Breydon in the seventh grade. He had gotten her a beautiful bracelet for Christmas. It wasn't about romance. Or about trying to get in her pants, like most guys back then. 'If that's the nicest thing, I need a life. That was like twenty years ago,' she mused. Then it struck her.

Alex.

Greg had just been arrested and she was a mess. She was tired of hearing the endless ringing of people who either wanted to hear the details or were worried about her. She had unplugged the phone and wouldn't turn on the TV. Chances were, she'd see his face and hear all about the investigation. That wasn't something she needed. So, she lay in bed. She just hid under the covers. She had been there awhile and she was so lost in her head, she didn't hear the door being messed around with. She didn't hear Alex's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and Lindsey didn't hear him calling her name.

Alex uncovered her head. "Lindsey. What are you doing?" he asked softly. He was worried about her. She was slightly upset to have the covers moved and even more upset to see him. Then again, he had come over here. He had taken time out of his life to check on her and she relaxed.

"Nothing," she covered her head again. Just because she wasn't mad at him didn't mean she wanted to see him.

"So you're just going to say under there?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Alex took off his shoes and jackets and got under the covers with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, exasperated. Lindsey only wanted to be alone and Alex wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'm not going to eave you alone," he said.

They hid there in silence for awhile before he spoke.

"I'm sorry. You know that, right?"

He was sorry. He had figured out that Greg had killed those people. He figured out why. Alex had suspected Greg from early on, but hadn't mentioned anything to either of them. Alex was Lindsey's friend, but he never really liked Greg and Greg had no problem showing his dislike of Alex. Alex had met Lindsey by chance outside the police station. She had been married to Greg for almost a year and Alex was married with a daughter, but they talked. A week later, Lindsey and Greg were having dinner with Alex and Greta. Greta had thought that Greg was a little odd, but told Alex that he had just met these people and maybe Greg was just like that and they didn't know each other well enough. As time went by Alex and Lindsey became close friends and Lindsey and Greta even went shopping together sometimes, but Alex never did shake off his feeling about Greg. He contemplated what to do over this for a long time, but in the end, he was glad Greg was going to be behind bars for a long time. He still felt bad for what he had done to Lindsey. For her, nothing would be the same for a long time.

She nodded and whispered, "I know."

Lindsey knew he was sorry. She knew that he wasn't even the tiniest bit remorseful for having Greg arrested. Alex hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he did. She couldn't help wondering if Alex had just saved her. What if she had found out about what Greg and those other guys were doing. They could have her or killed her or maybe her family and friends to keep her quiet. She felt almost relieved that now she now knew what Greg had been doing. Still though, she was in love Greg. He was her husband and her feelings for him would not go away that fast. No matter what he did.

"Alex, go home to your family. I'm fine. I'm not mad at you," Lindsey said.

"I'm not leaving," he said.

They spent hours under the covers, hiding from the world in silence.

Eventually, they talked. It started off a few words with long pauses in between. The conservation was about playgrounds. Talking about it help the same safety now that being in it did when she was a kid.

The entire day was spent in her bed without much thought. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she knows Alex was still awake for awhile after her. They woke up the next morning and both got out of bed. He went home after eating breakfast with her. Lindsey turned on the TV, plugged in the phone and called certain people back.

Looking back now, she realized how silly what they did was. Alex was a really good friend to have spent all day doing something that childish. Lindsey also realized that without that, she probably wouldn't have been able to get over Greg and everything that came with him that quickly.

The nurse's voice shook her out of her reverie. "Ms. Drake. Your results are here."

She stood up and smiled. She wasn't even slightly worried about the results. She knew the answer to number six.


End file.
